1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piece (or item) of furniture such as a bed or a chair.
2. The Prior Art
For explanation of the invention reference is made to WO 03/04 5195 A1 Cimosys Limited which deals with a bed with an adjustable backrest and legrest section embedded in a frame. For elevating the backrest section in a pivoting manner, there is a transverse pivot shaft embedded in the frame, the pivot shaft having at each end a lever which with an end engages the backrest section. In a similar manner there is a pivot shaft and lever for moving the legrest section. A drive unit with a linear drive at each end is mounted on the two pivot shafts. The linear drives have a spindle with a nut designed as a sliding element, the sliding elements being engaged with a short arm secured to the respective pivot shafts. The arm is claw-shaped and sits astride the spindle facing an end of the sliding element. Traditionally, the arm consists of two individual plate elements separately welded onto the pivot shaft at a certain mutual distance, cf. for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,732 B1 Compact srl. It is decisive for the function that the two plate elements of the arm are placed in a correct angle and distance on the shaft and with a correct mutual distance between them. This question is among other things the object for DE 203 15 919 U1 Standswerk Wetter Sichelschmidt GmbH & Co. KG, in which a distance part is inserted between the two plate elements in order to ensure the correct mutual distance. Subsequently, Standswerk Wetter Sichelschmidt GmbH & Co. KG has suggested in DE 203 09 044 U1 to construct the claw-shaped arm as a forged part, which is rather demanding. A further issue is also a robust and rigid fixing of the arms to the pivot shafts as the arms are heavy loaded.
The object of the invention is to provide a claw-shaped arm which combines a robust and rigid fixing with a simple and inexpensive manufacturing and further provides in an easy manner a correct location of the arm.